


X-Men Evolution: Rogue Doesn't Learn

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Rogue, continuing to try and get some payback she can actually enjoy, enlists the help of the one X-Girl who can catch the mansion’s phasing trouble maker.





	X-Men Evolution: Rogue Doesn't Learn

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Rogue, continuing to try and get some payback she can actually enjoy, enlists the help of the one X-Girl who can catch the mansion’s phasing trouble maker.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Really, Rogue?” Jean Grey, the tall X-Girl with long, wavy red hair dressed in cargo pants and a light purple V-neck that left her navel exposed, asked.

“Come on, Jean, ya gotta help me out here.” Rogue pleaded. “Especially after what she did to me last time.”

“As I recall, you challenged her to a wedgie fight and then Kurt decided to teleport you both to the mall.” Jean pointed out, reminding her gothic teammate of how ‘last time’ actually went. At least, what she knew of last time anyways. “It was hardly Kitty’s fault.”

“Come on, it’s not like she hasn’t done anything to you either.” Rogue tried, although her audience seemed unmoved.  “Look, I’ll owe ya one if you do this, aah promise. Anythang ya want.”

Jean thought about it.

Mischief and childish pranks, done in retaliation or otherwise, weren’t her style. She was mature, level headed, and handled her situations like a rational adult would. Even if Rogue was right that Kitty had decided that she was also a fun target.

Even if Jean felt a flash of indignant rage just thing about the incident in question.

**FLASHBACK**

It seemed to be just another normal day for Jean Grey.

She was walking down a hallway in the X-Mansion when Kitty decided to give the older girl a surprise.

Phasing out of a wall behind her, Kitty pounced and grabbed onto the waistband on Jean’s bright pink, red heart-printed panties. “WEDGIE!”

“EEEYOW!” Jean stumbled in surprise and pain. “Urgh! Kitty, what you-“ The redheaded telekinetic/telepath was cut off as she her body started to literally slide right through the floor. “Woah!”

Falling through the floor, Jean was phased through the ceiling of the main TV room of the mansion.

Well, most of her was.

“EEK!” Her panties stayed up above, leaving the girl in hanging wedgie. Her panties cutting into her cheeks and riding up to her belly button in the front made for quite a sight.

“Jean?” The girl in question felt her face turning red as he noticed Bobby, Scott, and Kurt (who had already been in the room) were now looking away from the TV and staring at her.

“Um, I can- OW!” She was now being pulled up by her panties, causing her butt to hit the ceiling while the underwear kept being stretched tighter.

In the hallway above, Kitty laughed a she continued pulling on the panties for a few more seconds before letting them go and phasing through the floor.

Dropping into the room, she grabbed onto Jean’s legs and added some more weight to the redhead’s wedgie. “DuuUURAHOW!”

“Later Jean.” Kitty said while dropping down, using her phasing powers to pants Jean in the process, and phasing through the floor for a quick getaway.

**FLASHBACK END**

Jean scowled as her mind replayed the event. _And of course, Bobby just had to ice my butt while I was up there!_ “Alright, fine. I’ll help you. But you are definitely owing me one.”

“No problem Jean.” If only Rogue knew what Jean meant by ‘one.’

-

Kitty was getting changed in the mansion’s locker room. 

The girls’ one, obviously.

Having just completed a short session in the danger room, she phased off her uniform, leaving herself in a pink bra and la light blue thong that was just slightly riding up into the space between her generously sized cheeks.

Unfortunately for her, it soon became more than just slightly riding up as she felt an invisible force grip her thong and yank up on it. “EEEK! What thOOOWWWIE!” 

The pull wasn’t stopping, it lifted up on the panties more, soon getting the girl off her tiptoes and leaving her with her legs kicking around and she floated in a hanging wedgie.

And then the force started to bounce her. “EEE! AHHH! DUURRGGHHHH!” Kitty hissed in pain, but then tilted her head as she heard some snickering and was rewarded with the sight of Rogue and Jean dressed in their usual outfits. 

And Jean holding out her hand, clearly projecting the force torturing her crack. “Hey there Kitty. Hope you aren’t in a hurry to be anywhere.”

“Because ya’ve had this appointment coming for a while now..” Rogue added.

“Um, heyyy, girls…” Before Kitty could get out another word, she felt the front of her panties rocket up as well. “YEEEEP!” Working the front and back of the thong with her powers, Jean proceeded to floss the petite girl, making her squeal.

“Now for an atomic wrap!!” Jean then stretched the front and back of the panties. HARD! Kitty shrieked and squealed desperately, legs kicking and the back of the thong was stretched to its limits and was lifted up onto her head. The front, meanwhile, was able to wrap once around her arms and be tied that way before hitting its limit. “Okay Rogue, you’re up.”

“Oh yeah,” the goth said while brandishing one of Kitty’s hairbrushes that she’d swiped, “this is gonna be sweet.”

Approaching the whimpering girls bubble butt as she was placed bent over a bench, Rogue brought the back of the brush down hard on her cheeks, making them jiggle and begin to gain some color. “AYYYYEEEOW!”

This was followed by another smack. An another, and another, until the now crying girl had a butt resembling a very large tomato.

Rogue grinned widely as she set the brush down. “Oh man that felt gooAYEEE!” Her good mood was washed away as she felt her purple panties get telekinetically pulled up and out of her skirt.  Turning her now wide eyes to Jean, she demanded, “What are you doin’?”

“Well, you do owe me one. And I figured if I was getting Kitty, why not you too?”

“Why you little- URRGGHHH!” She really shouldn’t involve others when getting revenge. 

Before long, Jean had the goth in an atomic wedgie and, thankfully, left it at that before leaving the locker room.

Sadly, her problems were not over with yet.

Kitty could phase through solid matter. And once her telekinetic enemy was gone, she proceeded to phase her panties off and sigh in relief. “Ohhh yeah… Much better…” 

A little sore, but still eager for revenge, the bottomless and bra-clad girl picked up her hairbrush and stalked over to her still wedgied friend who was now looking considerably frightened. “Um… no hard feelins?”

“Oh, there are hard feelings alright.” she said while grabbing the purple fabric running up Rogue’s back and pulling he girl off her position flat on the ground and up to her knees.

“URGH! Kitty, pleEASSSSE!” The short girl pulled harder, then jerked Rogue to the side so that she was half-bent over a bench.

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” she said while phasing off Rogue’s skirt and leggings, giving herself a great view of the goth’s wedgied buttocks. “Take it like a champ.” And then the paddling started.

**THWACK!  
** THWACK!  
THWACK! 

“EEEEEHOWWWW! OWWWIIIIEEE!” Rather than take it like a champ, Rogue was taking her spanking like a very small child.

**THWACK!  
** THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK! 

Enjoying how red the goth’s butt was getting, Kitty added, “And just so you know, you’re so paying for that thong Jean ruined.”

As Rogue bawled through her spanking, a small part of her brain was able to process through the idea that perhaps having allies in her revenge scheme was more of a liability than an asset.

But surely that couldn't be true. 

Right?  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759156713']=[] 


End file.
